A Highschool's Millionaire
by Mockingjaybird
Summary: "Hawthorn? Isn't her father the Ansem Hawthorn, the millionaire?" Roxas, is just your ordinary teen in a ordinary highschool with great friends. But when a new girl steps into his life, will it make his life more than extraordinary? Please review!


**AN-Alright, my first KH story! Hope this is good! Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to this wonderful series!**

"Today class, we have a new student joining us. Everyone this is Namine Hawthorn. Please make her feel welcome," The teacher Mr. Lexaeus, says in his slow voice, getting up from his desk to address us.

People start to murmur and whisper about the new arrival.

A girl with light blonde hair draped over her shoulder and sea blue eyes steps forward wearing the school uniform of a white button down shirt, a striped sky blue, pleated skirt with matching tie, and dark blue knee socks with black shoes. She's cute.

She takes a seat in the front and pulls a drawing pad out of her bag. Mr. Lexaeus continues the lesson until the bell rings for nutrition.

I hear one of my friends, Riku, a 10th grader like the rest of us, with long silver hair; say in a low voice, "Hawthorn? Isn't her father, the Ansem Hawthorn, the millionaire? What's she doing here in a place like this?"

"Well, millionaire or not, I'm going to say hi," I tell them.

I start to get up but before I can, my best friend Axel, a guy with spiky red hair and emerald green eyes, drapes him arm around my shoulder and says, "Roxas, Roxas, Roxas, when are you ever going to learn? Rich folk are too much trouble to be around. They think they're better than us, snobby, rude. Don't get involved. Got it memorized?"

"But she doesn't look like trouble. Besides I bet she could use someone to talk to. She looks lonely."

I remove his arm from around me and get up from my seat, walking over to her. She looks up and stops drawing.

"Hi, I'm Roxas. Roxas Oxford," I say with a smile.

She's smiles back and says quietly, "Nice to meet you, Roxas. I'm Namine."

I ask her what she's doing, although it's obvious, and she proudly shows me what she's sketching. It's a picture of Mr. Lexaeus, auburn hair and all. "I like drawing peoples' portraits," she tells me. We chat for a few minutes and I find out that she and her father moved here because he had business.

More kids come around to introduce themselves, namely Sora, Riku, and Kairi, who drags a silently protesting Axel into the mix.

"Hi, I'm Sora!" he says pointing a thumb at himself, as cheerful as ever.

"Riku. Nice to meet you," he introduces, clearing his silver hair out of his face.

"The name's Kairi," she says, extending a slim hand out. "And this guy's Axel." She motions to Axel, who stands there with his arms crossed.

"Hey."

She nods and Sora exclaims, "Hey! I just had a great idea! Why don't you join us for lunch? You can meet Aqua and Terra too!"

"Um, sure!" Namine agrees quietly.

"Great!"

"Fantastic!"

"You'll love it here!"

The bell rings to resume class and everyone disperses with quick 'see you after class' and 'goodbyes'.

Mr. Lexaeus resumes class and goes into what our homework is.

When the bell rings for lunch and a new class, I watch her pick up her things and leave the class, saying a quick 'thank you' to the teacher. He smiles after her before returning to his work.

"So Roxas how was she?" Axel asks when we get to our lockers.

"Nothing like you said she'd be and you met her."

"Well all _I_ did was say hi," he says. "But you on the other hand, actually conversed with her. Oh no, don't look now but flower-boy is causing trouble."

I look over and see the pink-haired girly looking 11th grader boy flirting with her. And she looks uncomfortable. "Can you please move; you're standing in front of my locker," I hear her say politely, referring to the sky blue locker he's blocking.

I can't hear what he replies with but whatever it is, will only lead to trouble. I drag Axel over with me and say, "That's enough, Marluxia. She said move," I tell him. "What? I can't just talk to this beautiful rose?" he says innocently.

"Move, before I make you," Axel threatens, rolling up his sleeves. Marluxia glares at us before stalking away.

"Roxas! Thank you very much!" she says politely.

"That's Marluxia, he's an 11th grader. I'd watch out for him and his friends," I explain to her.

"Thanks!"

"Hey! Come on, you three!" Kairi calls, spotting us. Namine walks over to her and somehow I'm caught staring after her by Axel when the two begin to chat away.

"See anything you like?" he jokes.

"S-shut up!" I yell, pushing him away.

But in truth, I think…I think I like her.

**AN- Please review! To recap: A new girl named Namine Hawthorn steps into Roxas Oxford's life. But he also finds out her father is Ansem Hawthorn, a millionaire business man. The gang makes friends with her and Axel and Roxas come to her rescue when Marluxia begins to harass her. Roxas starts to develop feelings for her. But is this just a crush or something more?**

**Should I continue this? Tell me in a review!**

**By the way, everyone is in 10****th**** grade, except for Marluxia and a few other characters. **

**And I've always pictured Marluxia saying, "What? I can't talk to this beautiful rose?" **

**Yay!**


End file.
